The Washington University General Clinical Research Center (GCRC), established in 1960, has been highly productive in diverse areas of clinical research such as intermediary metabolism including diabetes and hyPoglycemia, mineral metabolism including osteopenia, lipoprotein metabolism and atherosclerosis, neuroendocrine diseases including growth disorders, neonatal brain injury, transplantation, and infectious diseases including vaccine development. The GCRC CLINFO/VAX Facility, established in 1985, Provides high quality clinical research computing resources to a broad range of PHS supported clinical investigators. The present computing resources are extensively utilized by our GCRC clinical investigators. However, such high utilization has taxed the capability of our current computing facility. Our current VAX11/750 lacks adequate CPU cycle capacity to support the current and projected user load. In order to continue to provide a quality computing resource to clinical investigators at Washington University, a hardware upgrade is essential. Through careful analysis we have determined that Digital Equipment Corporation's (DEC) MicroVAX 3600, in conjunction with out current DEC VAX11/750, can supply our current and projected computer needs. Along with a CPU upgrade we also require an increase in disk storage capability. Disk storage requested represents a four-fold increase in data storage capacity. In addition to upgrading our current computing power, we propose the formation of a Clinical Research Computing Resource (CRCR). This facility, administrated by the GCRC, will supersede the current CLINFO/VAX Facility. The CRCR will provide microcomputers, which in conjunction with the MicroVAX 3600 and the VAX11/750 for main data storage, will allow clinical investigators to take full advantage of low cost statistical, graphics and publishing software. The proposed CRCR will be administered under the guidance of the GCRC Advisory Committee.